A Hero's Welcome
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: After The Magic Emperor was defeated, Alex, Luna, and Nall return back to the village where they belong, to their loving friends and family.


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Lunar, its characters, locations, or names. All of them are the property of Working Designs.

AN: This was actually inspired by the end of the game, when Alex and Luna board the ship to return to Burg, along with a scene in Lunar Legends in which all of Burg attends a meeting with Nash. I hope I did the characters justice here. :-)

- - -

- A Hero's Welcome -

The haul of the wooden ship cut through the water, waves flying to the sides as it passed. On the deck sailors scrambled about, steering the barge and working the sails, taking in the midday sun all the while.

Staring out across the shining ocean, to the docks that had just appeared on the horizon, was the young man that had been – for a short while – Dragonmaster. His green eyes were alight with excitement, as the seaside city of Saith was revealed before him.

"Alex, we are nearly there!" a sweet voice said, as the owner of it came up beside him. Alex, his smile unwavering, nodded to the blue-haired woman, putting his arm around her waist. Over the coarse of the trip, they had had few moments like it; most of the time they had been retelling the tales of Vane, the Grindery, and of the battle with Ghaleon…or as he was also known, the Magic Emperor.

"I know. I can't wait to see mother and father! They will be happy to see us after…" Alex broke off, letting the sentence finish itself. The young lady, Luna, couldn't agree more. They fell into comfortable silence, watching as people and ships came into view as their own vessel neared the port.

- - -

Within a few days, and just as many battles in Weird Woods, Alex, Luna, and the small White Dragon Nall looked in relief at the village called Burg. They hadn't been able to see it in a while – with Luna being held captive by Ghaleon, and the White Dragon Wings disabled – and the sight of familiar faces was a welcome sight indeed.

Villagers looked up as the trio passed, their eyes widening along with their grins. Many tried to stop them, greeting and asking questions enthusiastically. It took Nall making his typical comments and Alex and Luna's polite pleading to escape from them, and across the bridge to the house that they had called 'home' for so long.

The door swung open before they could reach it, and an older woman rushed out, sweeping them up into a hug. "My children, you are safe," she whispered, not noticing the expressions the two younger adults exchanged, "You are going to tell us what happened?"

"Yes, mother." Alex laughed, pulling away from her, "Everything."

"And of course, we are going to celebrate your return," a deeper voice said from the doorway. Luna swept over to embrace the man that had been like a father to her since she was a small child.

"Celebrate? There's going to be fish, right?" Nall asked excitedly, flying over to hover in front of him. It was Luna's turn to giggle.

"Even after everything, your first priority is still fish." Nall's impish smile agreed to the statement. Mother smiled at her family, ushering them into the house to start the hours of tales that they would no doubt tell.

- - -

"To Alex!" The villagers cheered, as the speaker called out the names. A festival for the three had been planned within the short time they had been back in town, and they were glowing in the praise. "And to Luna!"

"Hey, what about me?" the white cat-like creature whined from on Alex's shoulder. Many people, mostly children, laughed. Nall sulked.

"And to Nall!" they called, cheering up the dragon. The mayor toasted Nall with a smile. "Our own White Dragon!"

"Thank you, all of you, for this greeting party." Luna's gentle voice carried easily, as everyone went silent to listen, "You needn't had done it, but you have, and we will never forget that. We are happy to be back home with family and friends." There was applause as she finished.

As the crowd started to separate to go back to their houses for the night, the mayor approached the couple. Alex could see what was coming; he most likely wanted to know how his son, Remus, was fairing in the city of Meribia with his business. Before questions could be voiced, the younger man dipped his head slightly. "Remus is fine. We visited him before we boarded the ship, and his business is doing quite well."

"He is famous in Meribia," Luna added, smiling, "and has become wealthy from the store!" The old mayor looked at them thoughtfully, before returning the warming grin. Alex and Luna, answering the inquiry before it was asked, saved the elder from becoming embarrassed for wondering about his heir.

Letting him leave, Alex turned to see his parents coming up to them, their faces showing just how proud they were. The trio once again exchanged looks, before following to go.

The Dragonmaster, Goddess, and Dragon were finally home.


End file.
